Semiautomático
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Después de la guerra, lejos de la tierra donde la historia los condena a cumplir roles sociales, lejos del pasado turbulento, un romance nace y muere.


**Semiautomático**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 **Tampoco la canción "Semi Automatic" de Twenty One Pilots**

 **.**

Esta no es mi OTP, así que no esperen más fue una historia a petición de Natalia Ortiz.

:/ Historia que tiene largo rato perdida en mi pc.

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

La música comenzó a sonar, los sintetizadores retumbaron en sus grandes audífonos, realmente no le importo. Pues la reconocía la canción y sentía que las palabras sin duda se aplicarían a él en ese momento.

 **.**

 **Anochece, con gravedad**

 **El mundo gira, pierde cordura**

 **Se lleva a mi único amigo**

 **Dejó mucho, se llama "Esperanza"**

 **.**

La noche se extendía en su ventana, las estrellas eran tan escasas debido a la gran cantidad de contaminación de los muggle. Pero con este pensamiento solo volvió a causar un malestar que venía en la parte baja de su estómago, sintió un desprecio por sí mismo, siempre señalando, catalogando a los otros: sangre pura, mestizos, muggles… sangre sucias.

A veces detestaba esa naturaleza impresa en su sangre, esa manera de actuar y hablar, e incluso pensar que le hacían tan mal.

 **.**

 **Nunca soy lo que quiero**

 **Tengo dos caras**

 **Y no puedo ocultar**

 **Que me gusta un poco**

 **Cuando te hago llorar**

 **Porque estoy retorcido, retorcido, dentro de mí**

 **.**

 _Hacía dos años había viajado lejos de Reino Unido, lejos de Europa completa, tratando de borrar el pasado que arrastraba, el lodo que su familia ahora tenía que llevar como un emblema, la marca en su frente que hacía a todos jadear y alejarse con temor, una marca tan señalada como el terrible tatuaje de su brazo._

 _Su madre como siempre le había apoyado, no muy convencida de su incursión en el mundo de los no mágicos, pero le había apoyado. Ya suficiente habían sufrido a causa de los ideales de los cuales nunca tuvieron opción, la siempre influencia de los padres, la familia, no conocer nada mejor. Aunque algunos pensaban diferentes, muy pocos deseaban tener una vida como un paria, sin familia o ninguna clase de apoyo._

 _Con la liberación de su familia, el encarcelamiento de su padre y con el ajetreo en el mundo mágico donde señalar en base a su estatus de sangre se estaba convirtiendo en un caos, el huyo. Más allá del continente, cruzando el atlántico se estableció en un pueblo mágico de los Estados Unidos cercano a Rhode Island._

 _Aunque había tomado un tiempo adaptarse, en cuestión de meses consiguió sentirse cómodo entre los estudiantes mágicos que Vivian como muggles. La cultura era totalmente diferente y aun cuando el decreto de silencio sobre la magia se mantenía, eran más accesibles sobre la convivencia con los no mágicos, algo nuevo para él._

 **.**

 **El terror de la noche se derrite**

 **Bajo el brillo cálido de sobrevivir cada día**

 **Luego avanzamos**

 **Mi sombra crece junto a mis miedos**

 **Y mis amigos se encogen a medida que anochece**

 **.**

 _Pero aun con sus mejores intenciones para adaptarse a una nueva vida, para alejar el pasado oscuro que lo cubría y que incluso le había llevado a cambiar su apellido por el de su madre. Mantuvo a todas las personas con un brazo de distancia. Era como había sido criado y no conocía más. En Hogwarts fue su estatus que le hizo alzar una bandera de superioridad, pero en este nuevo mundo más abierto y luminoso que cualquier pasillo del colegio donde se crío, la gente era más abierta, se divertía._

 _Ellos no habían estado en pie de guerra, ninguno había sido sometido por un psicópata megalómano, que había involucrado adolescentes en su terrible guerra. Como un medio de sobrevivencia hizo "amigos", compañeros con los cuales trabajar, salía de vez en cuando para no des-coordinar con el ambiente que existía, pero nunca hablo con nadie de su pasado, de su familia de lo que había vivido hacia unos años. Escondía sus propios demonios y solo mostraba su máscara de un joven adulto, estudiante en la universidad mágica que buscaba una mejor educación que en su país donde aún se usaba el ser aprendiz. Si alguien hablaba de los sucesos turbulentos de Reino Unido sencillamente le ignoraba y cambiaba de tema._

 **.**

 **Cuando el sol trepa el alféizar de la ventana**

 **Y el claro de las nubes se pasea por las montañas**

 **Me voy a salvar otro día más**

 **Hasta que la montaña sea la tumba del sol**

 **.**

 _Pero entonces la encontró. No esperaba verla tan lejos, en un mundo tan grande ¿por qué tenía que encontrarla? Para él, ella debía estar en el mundo mágico inglés, regodeándose de su victoria, bañándose en los halagos de todos los cobardes que fueron solo espectadores, de los que como él y su familia huyeron en busca de su seguridad._

 _La observo por unos días por los pasillos y jardines de la universidad, era como si tuviera un hechizo sobre ella, una vez que la había detectado no podía dejar de encontrarla. Ella era diferente a lo que recordaba, si bien tímida sin duda más social, dispuesta y accesible. Sonriente disfrutando seguramente de los estudios y el aprendizaje, pero ante todo parecía libre. La envidiaba._

 _Y el día que no la busco más, ella lo encontró. Se encontraba distraído y mientras entraba con su pequeño grupo a la biblioteca ella salía. El estruendo de los libros cayendo le hizo mirar al frente, encontrando sus castaños ojos abiertos como platos y sus labios murmurando algo insondable._

— _¡Malfoy! —había dicho antes de parecer despertar de un sueño y salir corriendo del lugar, incluso dejando todas sus pertenencias en el piso._

 **.**

 **Nunca soy lo que quiero**

 **Soy doble cara**

 **Y no puedo ocultar**

 **Que me gusta un poco**

 **Cuando te hago llorar**

 **Porque estoy retorcido, retorcido, dentro de mí**

 **.**

— _Estúpida —fue la primera palabra que dijo cuando ella abrió la puerta de su departamento. Bajo el brazo llevaba los tres gigantescos tomos que Granger parecía cargar como si fueran libertas y un bolso de cuencas que no fue capaz de abrir pero sin duda pesaba como media tonelada. Se cuestionaba sobre la salud de esa mujer._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiono la castaña más calmada._

— _Regresando tus cosas —respondió sardónicamente—. ¿Acaso se te atrofiaron las neuronas Granger?_

— _Watson._

— _¿Qué? —realmente la mujer estaba atrofiada para él._

— _Hermione Watson —manifestó un poco apenada, abriendo la puerta le invito a pasar._

— _¿Estas segura? —ahora estaba completamente perdido, esa mujer era sin duda bipolar, unas horas antes había desaparecido tras un espectáculo vergonzoso y ahora le invitaba a su casa._

— _No, pero obviamente debemos hablar._

 _Draco se adentró en el pequeño apartamento, era mucho más modesto que el suyo, pero sin duda más limpio. Si no fuera sábelo-todo Granger no dudaría en preguntarle el hechizo para obtener ese olor a limpio y limón._

— _¿Dónde coloco tus cosas? Pesan demasiado —se quejó el rubio, mientras miraba cauteloso el lugar._

— _En la mesa, no importa —índico hacia lo que parecía la mesa del comedor, que sin duda se encontraba lleno de libros. Curioso miro hacia su derecha encontrando un escritorio… sorprende tente también lleno de libros y papeles—. Traeré té, toma asiento._

 _Las alarmas de Draco se encendieron, tal vez la chica Granger quería envenenarlo, bien sabía que no era santo de su devoción y aunque fuera en lo más profundo de su ser, reconocía que la chica realmente era inteligente, si planeaba matarlo lo haría._

 _Una hora después marcho a su apartamento, con el él sobre su cabello y un puñetazo que reventó su labio._

 **.**

 **Nunca soy lo que quiero**

 **Tengo dos caras**

 **Y no puedo ocultar**

 **Que me gusta un poco**

 **Cuando te hago llorar**

 **Porque estoy retorcido, retorcido, dentro de mí**

 **.**

 _Por las siguientes semanas solo sabían que estaban ahí, de vez en cuando sus caminos se cruzaban en los pasillos o los salones comunales. Nunca hubo otro reconocimiento más allá de saber que el otro existía en algún lugar del campus. Al menos hasta la fiesta de Halloween._

 _Draco estaba acompañado por una despampánate rubia, una chica sensual que dejaba poco a la imaginación con su ombligo expuesto, su corta falda y el bajo escote. Alguien para pasar el rato sin duda, ninguno de los dos tenía planes de compromisos._

 _Pero al avanzar la noche no pudo quitar los ojos de la chica Granger-Watson, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco, que mostraba sus hombros pero no más, y una falda que fluía hasta la mitad de sus muslos. ¿Desde cuándo la veía así? Se cuestionó totalmente enloquecido cuando finalmente cayo en cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarla._

 _¿Desde cuándo Granger era hermosa? Con su maquillaje mínimo, sus labios brillantes y su cabello descuidadamente recogido. Con sus largas piernas interminables y esa postura sensual que le brindaban los zapatos altos._

— _Estoy jodido —se dijo a sí mismo._

 **.**

 **Soy semiautomático**

 **Rezo esquizofrénico**

 **Pero vivo, vivo y vivo**

 **.**

 _Esa noche de Halloween termino con el labio partido, nuevamente. Y es que nadie le había dicho a los sangre pura que los crecidos muggle tenían unas tendencias más físicas._

 _Pero había valido la pena cuando ella cuan ángel vengador puso al idiota; que en primer momento la molestaba a ella; en su lugar, para después tomar un paseo a su departamento y aliviar el dolor._

 _Todo cambio en ese Halloween, uno totalmente al que había marcado a todo Reino Unido hacia tantos años. Ese día, Draco Black y Hermione Watson comenzaron su singular relación._

 _Días después de ese no fue extraño encontrarlos saludándose en los pasillos, después discutiendo alguna tontería o sencillamente caminando de un salón a otro._

 _A medido de noviembre le había besado, con toda la intensidad que podría guardar en su ser. Era hermosa, valiente y aguerrida, no se sometía ni intimidaba ante él, luchaba, gritaba y no se callaba por nada. Ella era diferente a todo lo que había conocido, a las mujeres de excesivos halagos o total indiferencia y ambos tipos siempre en busca de un fin._

 _Ella no tenía razón para estar con él, no tenía nada más que el pasar el tiempo, compartir algún gusto extraño y tal vez en demasiadas ocasiones extrañar la comida de la madre patria, beber un té decente a diferencia de las horribles bolsas que tanto se usaba en ese país y compartir con alguien la hora del té._

 _Pero sus sentimientos ebullición desmesuradamente, tan rápido que lo confundían, en ocasiones solo querían dar marcha atrás, desaparecer alejarse para salvarse, siempre sería un cobarde. Pero las noches de pasión eran adictivas, el sabor de sus labios era adictivos, al igual que el calor de su cuerpo y el maldito perfume que dejaba en su almohada. Era un jodido adicto._

 **.**

 **Para cuando la noche desaparece**

 **El polvo se asienta, y las sombras arden**

 **Me voy a elevar y mantenerme firme**

 **Y a esperar el regreso de la noche**

 **.**

Para la primer decena de diciembre ella le comunico sobre su viaje a su país natal, estaría en las fiestas con lo que quedaba de su familia. Él no se atrevió a informarle que haría el mismo viaje, esperaba que al ser la familia de Granger muggle que no se encontraran, finalmente solo sería una semana, después de año nuevo regresaría y ella no se enteraría.

Ella estaba emocionada de volver a casa, de ver a su familia de platicarles sobre la vida tan diferente que era, la luminosidad que existía en este lado del mundo. La naturalidad con la que podría entrar y salir del mundo mágico en los Estados Unidos.

Algo se retorció en su estómago cuando la llevo a tomar el translador, un sentimiento que le incitaba a decirle la verdad. Pero el ver su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos y la despedida de sus suaves labios guardo silencio. No dijo más, aunque el peso de la culpa cayó sobre él.

 **.**

 **Nunca soy lo que quiero**

 **Soy doble caras**

 **Y no puedo ocultar**

 **Que me gusta un poco**

 **Cuando te hago llorar**

 **Porque estoy retorcido, retorcido, dentro de mí**

 **.**

— _¿Por qué debería hablar a una… nacida muggle? —dijo con despecho y repugnancia. Mirándola como si no fuera más que la suciedad en la acera._

 _Ella le observo confundida un instante. Totalmente perdida por sus palabras y su actitud, era obvio que en sus ojos trataba de reconciliar al Draco de Estados Unidos y al de Reino Unido. Potter hizo el favor de tomarla del brazo y alejarla. Sintió los celos roer cuando la abrazo estrechamente, cuando la mano del infame idiota que vivió se enrosco en su estrecha cintura, esa cintura que había abrazado hasta el amanecer hacia menos de cinco días. Quiso, tuvo el impulso de alejarlos, pero el brazo de Astoria Greengrass pesaba demasiado, tanto como el infame bolso de cuencas de Hermione._

 _Por los siguientes días la imagen de Hermione acercándose a él en el callejón Diagon, con el diario "El profeta" en su mano, le preguntaba si podrían hablar. Inmediatamente había reconocido el diario que anunciaba su compromiso con Astoria. Y aun pesé lo hipócrita de su situación sus entrañas se retorcían al recuerdo de Potter abrazándola tan cercana, cuando la había llevado estaba seguro que un alfiler no cabía entre ellos, la naturalidad con la que le envolvía en sus brazos._

 _El resto de su descanso lo paso enfadado con ella, por no limitarse a visitar a sus parientes muggle, con su madre por armar el maldito compromiso, con Potter por consolarla de esa manera tan íntima, con él mismo por ser un jodido cobarde._

 _Pero cuando al regresar de su viaje se presentó en su departamento, ella solo atino cerrar la puerta en su nariz. Los siguientes días que intento interceptarla ella fue esquiva o no la encontraba o estaba acompañada._

 _Intento todo para disculparse, para hablar con ella, mando flores a su casa todos los días. Hasta que después de varias semanas de notar su ausencia en el campus, se mostró nuevamente en su casa. Tras mucha insistencia su casero le dijo que se había marchado, un joven de oscuro cabello y gafas le había ayudado a mudarse, las flores las tiraban o se las llevaban las jovencitas de otros departamentos._

 **.**

 **Nunca soy lo que quiero**

 **Soy doble cara**

 **Y no puedo ocultar**

 **Que me gusta un poco**

 **Cuando te hago llorar**

 **Porque estoy torcido, retorcido, en mi mente.**

 **.**

Si no sabía mejor estaba seguro que esa canción estaba hecha para él. Por su retorcida forma de pensar, por su cobardía, por lo mal que estaba. Y es que no podría negar que en un momento pensó que podría sobrellevar su doble vida, un prometido devoto, un buen novio.

Y es que tal vez nunca podría dejar de ser un cobarde y un jugador, había aprendido siempre a moverse a conveniencia, siempre a su beneficio. Ahora ella se había ido. Y él se quedaba en su asqueroso departamento oliendo lo que restaba de su perfume en su almohada y repitiendo por milésima vez esta horrible canción que le convenía tanto. No podía huir de lo que tenía en su sangre, siempre estará retorcido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
